This invention relates generally to the art of slide fastener manufacture, and more particularly to novel and improved means for orderly or methodical arrangement, and for delivery to a desired assemblying machine, of sliders that are not yet attached to slide fastener stringers. The invention has been conceived with a particular view to convenience in the storage of the sliders and to the ease of handling thereof in the assemblage of complete slide fasteners.
In the slide fastener manufacturing industry, the sliders which have been produced but which are not yet attached to stringers have customarily been stored in random arrangement within wooden boxes or other suitable containers. Thus, when the sliders are later to be used in the final assemblying or sewing operation of slide fasteners, complex and bulky feed mechanisms have had to be employed for the controlled delivery of the sliders to the machinery used for such operation.